


Golden Slumbers

by alittleworkerbee34



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleworkerbee34/pseuds/alittleworkerbee34
Summary: 精神病院AU
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Merida (Disney), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Rapunzel (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定如下：
> 
> Merida 
> 
> 躁郁症，部分遗传自父亲，另一部分出于家庭压力。通常总是情绪高涨看起来很有活力，一旦病症发作就会出现躁期和郁期两极分化的状态，要么会因鸡毛蒜皮的小事而不讲道理就开始发怒，大吼大叫甚至动手伤害他人，要么是看起来对任何事都提不起劲并在不知不觉中自残，喜欢吃甜食来缓解情绪
> 
> 原本在病院中有明显好转，和其他正常医务人员相处也感觉没什么太大的情绪波动，甚至和其他许多病人都做起了朋友，却在某次被弟弟探望后的五小时内被发现她用不知从哪偷来的笔割腕，甚至若无其事地试图使用笔尖攻击自己的太阳穴
> 
> Rapunzel 
> 
> 幽闭恐惧症，在特定的空间会感到呼吸困难并且容易陷入极度恐慌之中
> 
> 遇到这种情况时尽管她会想要尽力控制自己，但总会出现幻觉和幻听并称自己还能看见当初将自己囚禁了十多年的女人，并且会直接认定她看到的这个女人在想办法使用各种方式伤害自己和身边的人
> 
> 情况比较特殊，有些时候甚至可以帮身边的护士一起安抚其他病人，经常在夜晚发病，某些夜晚能清楚地听见她的病房内会传来她拼命拍打房门并大声哭求着不要把她一个人锁在这里，她会扯着嗓子哭着说明明错的不是她，她没有伤害过别人为什么要把她关起来
> 
> Hiccup
> 
> 创伤后应激障碍，曾在车祸中失去了父亲并因严重烧伤而截去了一条腿
> 
> 有时会在意识模糊的状态下突然出走，可能好几个小时后才会反应过来并因走到未知而陌生的地方而开始焦虑。坚信着自己是来自维京村落的人，他经常说自己有一条龙并声称等他离开病院了就会和他的龙一起飞到世界的尽头去
> 
> 看见血液或是受到和车祸类似的场景刺激时，曾经的那段经历会在他脑海中不停闪回并导致他有歇斯底里的症状，包括莫名其妙流泪和拼命撞击头部试图使闪回的画面停止等
> 
> Jack
> 
> 多重人格障碍，据说小时候和目前已逝的妹妹被寄养家庭严重虐待
> 
> 主人格Jack Frost看起来很正常，十分聪明风趣，喜欢有趣的事并爱调侃别人，总是面带笑容并和孩子们很玩得来。近几年来主人格经常有记忆断层的现象而使病情越来越严重，在进到病院中并接受治疗后才知道有其他人格的存在
> 
> 原人格是个14岁的小男孩，名为Jackson Overland，也就是他妹妹死亡时他的年龄，是个充满痛苦的人格，具有高度的敏感和理解能力，不常出现在别人面前；还有另一个名为Nightlight的人格，充满憎恨的人格，有严重的暴力倾向，有烟瘾和毒瘾，甚至因此将人捅伤而被强制接受治疗

1.

他最开始刚在这里睁开双眼时，手脚都好像被绑住一样浑身动弹不得。但奇怪的是，他所能回忆起的，都是那个房间里散发着的，一种容易让人产生依赖感的味道。

就像小时候那种便宜的水果糖的味道，虽然这种气味不强烈，但会在整个空间中萦绕很久。

他记得自己当时的视线有些模糊，只知道自己被一片白色所环绕，而且身旁还有人用一种很机械的声音问他记不记得自己叫什么。

“我的名字是希卡普·哈道克。”

然后他听到了自己沙哑的声音。

2.

急诊单元的房间好像都是一种设计。

窗户被铁丝焊接起来，病人们顶多只能打开五英尺呼吸新鲜空气；洗手间的门可以上锁，但厕所的水池完全堵不上；每个房间的门把手都是向下倾斜的并且还无法上锁。

希卡普记得他们拿走了自己所有的电子产品，他带绳子的衣物以及随身携带的地图也被他们给收走了，他们甚至都没放过他的假肢。

在那段漫长的空余时间里，除了读书，希卡普还会给学龄前儿童专用的那种绘本涂色，或者和看护着他的护士一起画画。

他会把他最好的伙伴变成自己的画作，并向护士介绍自己这位最好的朋友是一条稀有的夜煞龙，名为无牙。

他说，夜煞曾被认为是雷电与死神的邪恶后代，但他这个朋友其实更像一个有着夜煞外表的大猫咪，它聪明，灵敏且忠于他们之间的友谊，希卡普决心等自己离开这里以后就要去将它接回家。

3.

刚开始的那段时间希卡普一直被不同的医生或者护士轮流看护着，其中一位护士告诉他这其实是自杀监控，为了防止病情严重的病人们又采取行动伤害自己。

这位护士留着一头很长很长的金发，和他一起画画的也正是她。

说实话，希卡普认为这女孩看着一点也不像个护士。

因为他察觉到，除了没穿这间医院中护士的制服以外，和其他医护人员不同，她一直都面带着那种让人想要亲近的笑容在和他对话。

希卡普一直以为在这里工作的医护人员们对面部表情的反应都很小心翼翼呢，看来是他想错了。

4.

其实这里的食物并不算太差，每天早上所有病人都会拿到一张菜单然后勾选自己想要的早餐，午餐和晚餐也是如此。

希卡普喜欢鸡排和土豆泥的搭配，尽管他们从不给他餐具，他只能用手进食。他还尽量喝牛奶，毕竟没有了假肢，他知道自己要适当锻炼右腿骨骼。

每天下午和晚上也都还有其他另外的零食和点心，当然他也没有一次是吃完过的。

每晚上床前，医生和护士们都会给希卡普一个透明的小杯子，并看着他将杯中的药片吃完才肯离开。

5.

希卡普在某个夜晚曾迷迷糊糊地听见走廊内回荡着的声音。

尽管他一直都没有真正睡着，但走廊中明显慌忙的脚步声还是将他从病床上撵下。

他记得当他踏出房间试图寻找那些脚步声的源头时，他的耳畔充斥着的尽是走廊尽头传来的声音。

「为什么要把我关在这里」

也许是出于距离的原因，那声音其实不足以吵到他所在的急诊单元，不过希卡普依然可以分辨出来，那是一个女孩哭喊的声音。

「为什么啊」

他看到身后有医护人员在安抚其他房间里的人，他们朝着他所在的方向走去。

希卡普询问着让他回房间的护士究竟发生了什么，她却只若无其事地说可能是别人做噩梦了吧。

「为什么坏人是她，但被关在这里的却是我」

骗子。

「为什么不把坏人抓起来」

噩梦不可能让人发出这样的哭喊声。

毕竟，她的声音听起来非常，非常地绝望。

6\. 

后来他得知，那女孩名为乐佩，她是来自1B单元的病人。

医护人员们将她的情况定为幽闭恐惧症，病症发作时会产生幻觉和幻听，并会因此产生强烈的情绪波动。

乐佩说过，她的病情相对而言较为稳定，因此得到了医生们的准许而可以在急诊单元缺少人手的时候进行短时间的帮忙。

希卡普曾经表示如果连她这样看起来这么正常的姑娘都会被困在这所病院里，那其他人岂不是完全没有机会康复再离开了。

他记得他说完这句话时，他能很明显地感觉到乐佩的笑容有那么一瞬间是凝固在脸上的。

他认为当时她是在思考着的，也许是她在斟酌着该告诉他些什么，也许只是她想起了什么不好的回忆，但最终希卡普什么都没有听到。

7.

另一个女孩，是来自开放单元的病人。

她头顶深红色大波浪卷，经常神采奕奕地穿梭在不同单元的走廊之中，看得出她很喜欢串门聊天，尤其喜欢和乐佩在一起。乐佩也很喜欢和她谈天说地，所以后来她就连带希卡普的房间一起串门了。

希卡普对她的初印象定格在一手拿一个苹果啃，一边倚着门框滔滔不绝。

还有就是，那种便宜水果糖的味道每次都随着她的到来而越发浓烈，但只要每次她一离开房间，那味道便也会随之变淡。

他试过轻轻拉过她的秀发寻找那味道的来源，可除了她手中的苹果和她向他投来的疑惑眼神外希卡普什么也没发现。

真奇怪。

8.

在从急诊单元转移到开放区后，希卡普感觉自己的活动范围更广了。

乐佩还是会经常帮护士们一起和其他病人一起活动，每周二晚上活动室里都会放电影，这次放的是一部爱情电影。

整部电影都没让希卡普太感兴趣，倒不是说电影本身有什么不好，只是他对电影中发生的事没有任何情感波澜。

电影里有一幕是坠入爱河的男女主在屋顶相吻，坐在希卡普身旁的红发姑娘凑近他耳边不屑地轻声说，如果她可以带着情人去屋顶上的话，她肯定会和他一起跳下去。

希卡普没忍住笑了起来。

那是从他住进这里以来第一次笑。

9.

半夜楼上的病房会传来唱歌的声音，而且唱的都是披头士乐队的金色梦乡。

那人唱得感情充沛并异常准时，希卡普其实暗自里还算欣赏这歌声，它每天夜里从未间断。

后来有一天起，楼上突然再未传出任何声音。

10.

和希卡普共住同一个病房的人看起来也很正常，他叫杰克。

他顶着一头明显漂染过的银发，应该也在这里待了一段时间了。他经常主动和希卡普搭话，在希卡普行动不便的时候帮他推轮椅，他还因为自己患有人格分裂症而觉得很酷的样子。

希卡普告诉杰克自己是因为创伤后应激障碍而留在这里的，杰克笑着说可是大家看起来明明都很正常。

尽管杰克还对他究竟受过什么创伤而很感兴趣，希卡普倒是一直没想起来这部分的缘由。

最开始移到这个病房的时候，大部分时间希卡普都因为吃的药而睡得不省人事，他只记得偶尔睁开眼睛时会看到杰克自己坐在一边小声嘟囔着什么，或者是他躲在被子里缩成一团。

在这里的人，真的都看起来很正常吗。

11.

希卡普有时会被医生和护士们摇醒，好像是因为他会在睡梦中哭喊的缘故。

那时他才意识到，有时他会带着泪痕醒来，但却又总没有任何关于梦境的记忆。

同在开放单元的红发姑娘倒是每次一听说这事就会带着大包小包的零食从她的病房匆匆赶来，她边对他说着加油打气的话边将手中的零食塞给他，她说这些零食都是她每天攒下来的，现在送给他吃，尤其是苏打饼干，因为它们能帮她缓解情绪，所以也一定能让他好受些。

希卡普自此终于记住了红发姑娘的名字，梅莉达。

12.

希卡普见过一次医生被打，出手的人是杰克。

好像是因为想去楼下小花园里抽根烟，但医生出于本职工作而制止了他，所以他好像性格突然变得暴戾般一脚直踹向医生，看见对方倒地后也依旧没有停手，甚至变本加厉地攻击着他。

后来他被一群人架着打了镇定剂，好不容易才没了力气。

希卡普瞥见站在一旁的乐佩在杰克被压制住时毅然决然地转过身去帮忙捡起地上掉落的画纸。

「 那不是他 」

她是这么说的。

也不知道她究竟是在和他说话，还是在说服自己。


	2. Chapter 2

13.

隔不远的病房中有个姑娘，好像是狂躁症，听说是被家里人强制送进来的，也已经住了蛮久。

希卡普在走廊里看见过她一两次，每次见她的时候她都举着胳膊眺望着窗户外的方向。

「看什么看你个瘸子」

每次在察觉到希卡普的存在后她会如此大声质问着，然后又飞快地跑回她的房间里。

她的病房时常会传来尖锐的嘶吼声。

「我这样才不叫活着，这只是没有死掉罢了」

听得出是那女孩在大吵大闹。伴随着各式摔桌子椅子的声音，好像整栋楼都要塌了一样。

乐佩说，这女孩出院过一次，后来因为和她父亲打起来而且还重伤了他就又被送回来了。

希卡普询问这女孩第一次住院的原因，乐佩答好像是因为她凌晨四点站在一面墙上看日出。

原来是这样。可是这有什么好奇怪的呢？希卡普想不通。

我们难道不都是渴望追逐光明的吗。

14.

这个医院里有不能触碰其他病人的规定，因为怕病人会借机伤害其他病人。

不过，倒也不是没有例外。

比如说，希卡普偶尔从睡梦中睁开眼睛的时候，他会看到杰克枕在乐佩膝上满脸安心地睡去。他能看到杰克紧紧抓着她的手不放开，那样子简直就像个无家可归且毫无安全感的孩子终于抓住了最后一根救命稻草似的。

乐佩倒是没露出半点痛苦的神情，她只是轻柔地顺着杰克的银发安抚着他。当乐佩发现希卡普醒着的时候，她只是笑笑并将食指放在唇前作出噤声模样。

「当一个人的心中充满黑暗，罪恶便在那里滋长起来」

希卡普记得当大家一起在活动室里读书的时候，乐佩似乎特别喜欢这句话，她每次都会重复读上好几遍。

15.

好几天没见梅莉达来串门了。

希卡普绕过大半个单元楼终于去到了梅莉达的病房，病房内的其他病人都很平常地在互相聊天，他一眼望去却并没有找到那个标志性的红色波浪卷。

后来还是邻床病人的好心提醒，他才找到把自己裹在被子里不发出半点声响的梅莉达。

希卡普把轮椅停在她床前，告诉她自己带了苏打饼干来要不要一起吃，她这才睁开眼看向他。

睁开眼的梅莉达看起来并不像睡醒了的样子，反而像是其实一直都醒着，只是闭着眼睛躺在床上罢了。

希卡普看向她，他发现她和以往的梅丽达不同。

明明长在脸上，她那对健康，美丽还闪烁着点点光芒的青色双眼，那时却空洞得好像被挖掉了一样。

希卡普竟第一次不知道该和她说什么。

因为他不知道一个人的眼睛还可以这样，空洞无神。

16.

希卡普觉得自己的记性越来越差。

在平日每天都要进行的个人治疗中，医生曾问他大腿上和手臂上的烧伤是怎么来的，希卡普也只是回答不知道，或者不记得了。

医生建议他写日记，于是他开始记录自己每天的事情，但他们也只允许他白天在活动室里写。

他们没有告诉他原因，但希卡普知道他们之所以只让他在白天写是因为怕他把笔藏起来罢了，真不知道这些事究竟有什么可向他隐瞒的。

17.

某天半夜里睁开眼，病房里的灯光敞亮。

一阵骚动声传入希卡普的耳中，他转头看到一群人围在隔壁床边上，熙熙攘攘地十分吵闹。

「不要留她一个人面对黑暗」

他听得到邻床传来的杰克的吼叫声。

每天睡前的药片十分管用，导致希卡普什么都没搞清楚就又昏睡过去了。

第二天醒来，一切都安静如常。

听说护士说昨天夜里乐佩又发病了，她哭得撕心裂肺，不停地拍打着上不了锁的房门，那声音甚至从1B传到了开放单元。

希卡普看到杰克依然在隔壁床上被绑着，他双眼布满血丝，头发乱成一团，发青的眼袋表明他差不多是一整夜都在和那些人以及他们的镇定剂作斗争。

他给杰克喂了点水，也试图弄清现在满脸疲惫的这位究竟是不是杰克。

希卡普见他合上眼长舒了一口气。杰克说，他喜欢乐佩，这点毋庸置疑。

「有罪的并不是犯罪的人，而是那些制造黑暗的人」

可最爱她的始终都还是那个混蛋啊。

18.

隔几天没见的梅莉达，依然喜欢边啃苹果边聊天，就是脸上多贴了个纱布。

希卡普听走廊里有几个病人小声嘀咕说她前两天和人打架来着。

她还打了当时的值班护士，如果不是医生和安保人员把她的头使劲地按在地上让她不得动弹，还指不定会发生什么事呢。

他们说她当时被压在地上浑身发颤，上下牙齿不停抖动，脑袋也不停地抽动着，简直像个疯狗一样。

「他们那么多人都要拿绳子绑我」

每当梅莉达听到别人这样议论时，她都会声音嘹亮地反驳过去。

「绑我诶！用那么粗的绳子！」

她每次声情并茂复述当时情形的时候，希卡普都会很专心地听，然后再跟着她一起放声大笑起来。

「他们把我绑上，后来我又把绳子给咬开了」

她直言无讳，脸上还带着显而易见的自豪。

19.

日常疗程除了个人治疗以外，就是小组讨论了。

大家围成一个圈坐下，分享让自己开心的地方，或者是让自己平静下来的方法，就像一个匿名戒酒会那样。

能让杰克平静下来的方法是雪，他说他能耗费一整天仅仅是盯着飘雪的天空，他甚至都不会眨一下眼。

梅莉达边吃着零食边说，苏打饼干是缓解情绪的最好方式，她手中的饼干碎屑几乎掉了一地。

乐佩抬头微笑着，仿佛那是世界上最美好的事。她说她喜欢星星，因为它们是点亮夜空的天灯。

「你呢」

他们看向希卡普，他低头沉思了一会。

「和无牙一起飞向世界尽头」

20.

回过神来发现自己躺在床上，头痛欲裂的希卡普伸手摸了摸自己的额头，指尖传来的却只有纱布和绷带的质感。

医生和护士围在他身边，十分小心地试探着他是否还记得之前发生了什么，希卡普说他能想起来自己之前脑子里有东西，就好像幻灯片一样有很多画面出现在他脑海里。有飞速划过的树林，有刺眼的阳光，还有震耳欲聋的声响。

它们集合在一起一直在不停闪回，弄得他视力模糊，心跳加速而且喘不过气，尤其是非常头疼，好像有人在用力拉扯他的头足，然后他就什么都不记得了。

医生没有再追问下去，他只是告诉希卡普，医护人员们是在浴室里发现他的。当时他的衣服都还完好地穿在身上，只是都被浴室淋头的水给浸湿了。

他们发现他在浴室里大声哭喊，并频繁地用头部狠狠地撞击着墙壁，这就是为什么此时他的头会被包扎起来。

「听我说」

当时他好像嘴里一直重复着这三个字，可谁知道他究竟想说些什么呢，就连希卡普自己也不清楚。

21.

犹如一阵风迎面扑来，希卡普嗅到了那股水果糖的味道。

他睁开双眼，看见的是梅莉达那对灵活的大眼睛。她靠在他枕头的另一边，和他一同躺在这偌大的病床上。

梅莉达露出一副得逞的笑容，仿佛很满意希卡普看到她时的反应。

她伸出手轻轻触碰着他头上被包扎着的地方，边告诉他说每次她弟弟受伤时，她都是这样安慰他们的，再加上甜食的帮助，他们总是很快就恢复精神。

希卡普瞥见梅莉达手腕上一道道深深浅浅的割痕，有些已经变成了不碍事的疤，有的却还带着青紫色，就像是新添的成员般毫无规律地立在那里。

梅莉达说，很多人都告诉她，精神疾病是没有痊愈这一说的，可她不信，他们说那些话都是因为不了解罢了，所以希卡普也不应该放弃，他们总会离开这里的。

后来希卡普开始听梅莉达描述着她的家乡。

那里有广阔的大草原和成荫的树林，他觉得无牙一定会喜欢那里，也说不定会喜欢她带来的那种水果糖的味道。她告诉希卡普一定要去看她，他笑着说好，如果他出院后遇到她，他一定会不顾周围人地大喊’嘿红头发！你还记得我么？我是精神病院的那个希卡普啊！’

梅莉达是个非常勇敢的人。

希卡普如此想着，边用手在半空中比划着向她讲述着自己和无牙的所有事迹。

他知道她在用心听，也知道只要他停顿一下，转过头就能轻松地看到她的青色眼睛。这次又不一样了，它们又变得炯炯有神，还有些他无法言喻的深不可测在其中。

尽管别的病人总说她因为遗传而老会像疯狗一样打人，但希卡普认为她是一个非常坚强，非常善良的人。

和他们每个人一样，她经历过很多，但她也一直都在努力地活着。

22.

下雨天总让人提不起劲来，对于希卡普和乐佩来说都是这样。

乐佩总会将半张脸埋在膝下，边无精打采地看向窗外，而这样的天气总会让希卡普头疼。

「你听到了吗」

她有时会这样问道，希卡普对她的话毫无头绪。

乐佩说，她有时能听到那个女人在她耳边讥笑，嘲讽她呆笨无能，邋遢还神经质，那种笑声几乎从未停止。

乐佩的记忆不存在问题，她记得发病时候的所有事，只是在发病的时候，大脑高度活跃，神志模糊，没人脑子里会还有控制自己这个概念。

大多数病人都是这样的。如果控制不了，那就必须要强制绑起来。

她说，其实很多时候，他们会突然清醒，然后发现自己被绑着，然后就再次陷入黑暗。当被别人发现的时候，他们就又变得疯疯癫癫的了。

23.

楼上的病房里住了一位老人。

也不算老人吧，可能也就是四五十来岁的大叔。

听说女儿正值花季时被人绑架杀害了，女儿走后就一直幻想她还在，穿她的裙子，系她的发带，还化妆。

后来他被送进这里，大叔总是和人说他没有病，他只是很想他女儿啊。

他只是太想她了，又没有人陪他，他只是太想他的艾米莉了而已。

24.

杰克会在午餐时间用食物在桌上摆出奇形怪状的图案，或是故意把汤泼洒在地上然后不好好吃饭，每次他都会被医护人员们教育。

他的手会颤抖。

希卡普看见过他原本好好握着那盛汤的碗，但又总是徒劳似的把它们洒出来。

大概是因为电疗吧，希卡普想，可他们为什么要用电疗惩罚杰克呢，他最近一直都很安分啊。

电疗是精神治疗的一种方式，杰克曾笑着说，电疗相当于借外力来给人重启大脑，其实也不像看起来那么糟糕，结束之后一般都不会记得发生过什么，那时候就会非常快乐，只是仍然会存在一些感觉罢了。

比如说，每次微弱电流经过身体的时候就都会忍不住手抖，就是潜意识里会觉得很疼。

杰克说，当他是他自己的时候，会时常发现身上伤痕累累，不知道是别人打了他，还是他又打了别人。

有时候看着别人把他绑起来，他还会告诉那些人没事的，我承受得住，你们再绑紧点。

25.

每周五傍晚是家属访问的时间段。

很多病人的家属都会带着外卖食品或是棋牌游戏等来这里探望他们，如果病人的情况稳定，或者他们表现好的话还可以申请和家人一起离开单元楼出去散步。

乐佩原来会在这时候推着希卡普的轮椅带他到处转悠，后来也不知道为什么，渐渐地变成杰克推着他，乐佩和他们一起走在一旁。

乐佩问希卡普有没有家里人来探望他，希卡普思索了一会回答应该没有吧，毕竟维京村落离这里还是挺远的，他摇摇头说没关系，等他快快痊愈以后就可以回去找家里人了。

希卡普问乐佩和杰克会不会有家人来探望，只见乐佩将手中的花瓣和花蕊撕开来轻轻放在他的轮椅上作装饰，随后和杰克相视而笑。

「我们都是没家的孩子」

她说。

26.

浴室蓬头的声音和阴天的雨水声很像。

梅莉达好像心情很好的样子，她把家里人买给她的零食都一起分给了大家，随后就蹦跶着去洗澡了。

希卡普听她邻床的病人提到了梅莉达的弟弟们，还是在上学的年纪，听说他们是三胞胎，长得都跟一个模子刻出来的似的。

他仿佛可以想象出三个小男孩的模样，他们肯定也都有那标志性的红色卷发。

听邻床的病人说，梅莉达的妈妈看上去很贵气，穿的衣服都好像是丝绸定制的那种，说不定她家很有钱呢，说着大家笑了起来。

眼看零食几乎已经见底了。

希卡普发现梅莉达邻床的病人爱拿别人的东西，嘴边挂着一句那就是她自己的，别人不能动。

在他们一起聊天的过程中，这位病人也不知道为什么总时不时地看向梅莉达床边放着的漱口杯，还念叨着说梅莉达偷走了她的牙刷。

可能是她想把梅莉达的牙刷也当成自己的拿走吧，希卡普看到梅莉达床边的漱口杯，杯里立着的却只有那管牙膏。

浴室蓬头的声音一直没停。

希卡普鬼使神差地走到浴室边轻轻的拧了一下门把，他意识到门没上锁。

浴室里浓厚的水蒸气迎面扑来，空气中飘散着一股不知名的铁锈味，然后希卡普看到了梅莉达。

27.

浴室里的蓬头还没关。

梅莉达的卷发被水打湿而变得不再蓬松，她火红的秀发与地板上还在不停流动的水互相交融。

希卡普又看见了那抹在她身上特别好看的，与夕阳光辉齐肩的殷红在她手腕上留下了干净利落的标记，甚至遮盖住了那些曾经盘踞在她手腕上的痕迹。

她一手握着半支被掰断了的牙刷，尖端上的那抹殷红如玛瑙色缎带般缠住她的双手，像绽放的花朵在她的衣服上晕染开来，然后再被地板上的水流推起层层波澜，直至它布满整个空间。

梅莉达看起来像睡着了，她脸上没有任何表情，好像只是在小憩，周围的水声都吵不醒她。希卡普抬起头来，世界好像都被这殷红的缎带所包围。

蓬头洒下水的声音和阴天的雨水声很像。

梅莉达在这片大雨中睡得是那么地沉，希卡普想，简直和那天的父亲一模一样。

28.

铁锈和汽油的味道弥漫在空气中。

磅礴大雨仿佛万千根透明的细针般穿透希卡普的头足，成倍的痛感从身体周围不断向他袭来，仿佛有人在试图用细小刀片割开他的每一寸肌肤，而他却对此无能为力。

别哭了，你个没用的家伙，想办法啊。

希卡普用尽全力想要站起来，却发现感受不到双腿的存在。

「听我说」

父亲总爱用这三个字来让他闭嘴，他也一直遵守着这个不成文的规定。

「你为什么不能听我说呢」

他也想让父亲听他说话的，哪怕只有那么一次。

希卡普只是想让他知道真实的自己，他只是想让父亲倾听他的话而已。

阴沉的世界就这样被殷红缎带所布满，和梅莉达身上的共有同样的色泽，它们缠绕在父亲身上为他轻唱摇篮曲，他看起来是那么地安静，好像他对几分钟前的争执毫不在意，好像他已经原谅希卡普擅自把手搭上方向盘一样。

父亲只是累了，所以他在休息。

这一切都是他的错。

希卡普是知道的，他才是杀了父亲的凶手。

29.

希卡普听到了人群熙攘的声音。

他对后来发生的事有模糊的记忆——那是一种从手背上的经络打进去的针。

刺鼻的味道直冲脑门，然后他的脑海一片空白。像是被放了一把火，希卡普的全身都有被火烧的灼热疼痛感，梅莉达，父亲和那玛瑙色缎带都被熊熊大火燃烧殆尽。

他觉得即使是超人，被这种针打进去也会变成手无缚鸡之力的凡人，精神和力气一瞬间被抽空的感觉，最后就只剩下麻木感。

甚至偶尔希卡普的精神是清醒明朗的，但肢体眼神依然很木，脑子无法带动身体，他觉得自己简直活像个僵尸。

然后他主观上放弃了意识，希卡普进入了一个属于自己的世界。

他知道，只要进入这个世界，这些灼烧感就都不复存在了。他看见自己的皮肤被黑曜石般的鳞片所代替，他长出了矫健又宽阔的翅膀，在蔚蓝的天空之中尽情飞舞着。

这个世界里有龙，也同时没有龙，因为希卡普就是无牙。

御风而行，骄傲而自由。

30.

有些记忆并不是失去了，只是暂时想不起来而已。

杰克就曾这样告诉希卡普，他说那些记忆都被存储在海马回里，因为藏得太深而总被误以为已经被遗忘。

他时常能感受到一种让世界黯然失色的无望，却又没有半点关于那些情绪的回忆。

杰克的记忆都被不同的他所持有，他知道这点，也坦然接受这点。一切的一切都是为了保护’他’，因为那孩子每时每刻都在承受着他们无法想象的痛苦与绝望。

他相信希卡普的记忆也是如此。

31.

「我认为如果我死了，别人会生活得更好」

在事故发生前的那段时间里，梅莉达总时不时轻声重复着宗式抑郁焦虑自评表里的这句话。

她被转去了急诊单元的重症监护室，那是希卡普曾经待过的地方。听说她的手腕由上到下被缝了十几针，他们甚至不允许希卡普去探望她。

他没事的啊，希卡普想，只是他的记忆都跑回来了而已。

可那种原来飘荡在开放单元空气中的，便宜水果糖的味道也随着梅莉达的离开而一并消失了。

希卡普自那以后再未闻到过相同的气味。

32.

希卡普出院时，乐佩不顾医院不能触碰其他病人的规定，冲上来拥抱了他。

杰克依然挂着他的笑容，告诉希卡普别一不小心再被带回来，他可不想再和他做邻床。

「出门之后，不要往回看，一路向前走」

这是梅莉达托护士给他写的纸条。

他把纸条折叠起来放进上衣口袋里，转身和他们道了别，也说了很多祝福的话。

当希卡普带着自己的假肢踏出大门的那刻，他耳边回荡起了曾经在这里听到过的歌声，抑扬顿挫且感情充沛，那是披头士乐队的金色梦乡。

蔚蓝的天空中没有半点云朵的影子，阳光照耀在希卡普身上，清爽的微风带起了他额前的褐色碎发，他看到无牙的身影半空中挥舞着翅膀，仿佛在问他要不要来玩。

然后他挺直了身子，毫不犹豫地走进了这片他很久都没有踏足过的土地。不踌躇，不回头，也不去管两颊滑落的泪水。

一路向前走，他终将和无牙一起飞往世界尽头。

Once there was a way to get back homeward  
曾有一条指引我回家的道路  
Once there was a way to get back home  
曾有一条路可以让我回到家乡

Sleep pretty darling do not cry  
我亲爱的请不要哭泣  
And I will sing a lullaby  
我会为你唱一首摇篮曲

Golden slumbers fill your eyes  
金色梦乡会在你眼前出现  
Smiles awake you when you rise  
你会满心欢喜带着微笑醒来

Boy, you gotta carry that weight  
孩子，你要懂得担当重任  
Carry that weight a long time  
你要懂得长久的负重前行

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: 13中的狂躁症姑娘是疯狂原始人里的Eep, "That's not living, that's just not dying" 以及追逐明天
> 
> [2]: 23中的大叔是rotg里的Pitch Black, 引用了守联原著设定里的桃叔和他女儿Emily Jane Pitchiner
> 
> [3]: 9和32中的歌金色梦乡 Golden Slumbers/Carry That Weight - Jennifer Hudson (本来想贴虫子原唱的但jh的高音转音实在太优秀...顺便一提Sing一整部只有这首惊艳到我orz) paro了一下rotg的守联...尤其是Sandy
> 
> 以及稍微提几个点: 
> 
> 1\. 早在8里Merida就表露过明显的自杀倾向。
> 
> 2\. Merida双相障碍的变化：1-14中都处轻躁期，15郁期，18躁期，21轻躁期，25开始后都是严重郁期，因见到了家属而受到某种刺激因此产生自杀行为。
> 
> 3\. Jack的三个人格：大部分时间是主人格，12和17前半部分的是Nightlight，14里是原人格Jackson Overland，这个人格也刚好是14岁。Rapunzel是被主人格Jack Frost深深吸引，她心疼他所保护着的痛苦哀伤的Jackson，也同时选择包容他内心阴暗面的投影Nightlight，但正如17中所述，Nightlight才是最爱Rapunzel的人，只是她并不知道这一点。
> 
> 4\. Hiccup的父亲在一场大雨中死于车祸，因此Merida在浴室中割腕时浴室淋头的水，血色和血的铁锈味都触发了车祸时的回忆而被刺激到，Hiccup一直认为是因为自己擅自动了方向盘才导致的车祸。16中提到的烧伤也都是车祸所得。


End file.
